You Hurt Me
by Random Zombie
Summary: Slash Ahead! D/H. Bipolar!Harry. Lots of angst in the whole first part. One sided love for quite a while as well. The boys meet out and Harry tries to blackmail Draco, but his plan backfires, and leads to chaos between the two.
1. Here's A Story, Sad But True

Title: You Hurt Me  
  
Warnings: Language, Violence, Blood, and of course...^^ Slash! If yah don't like it...Don't cry to me. Bipolar!Harry  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry...And some really brief Crabe/Goyle mentions. Yucky...I know. But. It's necessary!  
  
A/N: This is based off a role-play. I, the author, played Draco Malfoy. It switches off from each boy's point of view, starting with Draco. Forgive me if the characters seem strange and odd, or OOC...these are our interpretations! Nyaah! :P  
  
Chapter 1: Here's a Story, Sad But True  
(A/n) Ok. So I was listening to the song as I was writing!  
  
  
Oh God. He was exhausted. That silvery blonde head of our ever-popular Slytherin boy was lulled back, those eyes glimmering the same silver as stars staring up into the clear studded sky. The moon was full, and it was the only comforting thing to him at the moment. Gaze shifted angrily to the broom at his side. Draco would just blame it for his talent less Quidditch abilities. He worked hard. Harder then that damn Potter had to. And still he couldn't get any better. Malfoy's really didn't do to have someone better then them. But he had to get him mind off that green-eyed demon of an angel. Shudder. Too many strange feelings and emotions that did not do well to be playing around in his heart. Hate him hate him...Sigh. Knees were pulled to his chest, chin rested on kneecaps. The brisk evening wind blew about him, causing a little pink tinge to his cheeks and nose. That large full moon was really his only comfort.  
  
  
Gryfindor's poster child stood paused a good distance, squinting pathetically to make out Draco. What was the idiot doing out there?...Just staring into space? He himself was here merely for a fresh breath, and an escape from Hermione and her endless stream of study guides. But...Malfoy? One white hand lifted to casually brush some strands of black hair out of eyes in order to improve view. He would have far less troubles if he could just case a spell like "Lumos" but for God's sake he didn't want the Slytherin slime to think he was stalking him- what kind of mess would that be?  
  
  
"...Maybe I should try again..." Draco muttered as he stared back to his feet.   
What would his father say? "You're weak! Giving up is not what any Malfoy would do!"...Mmm. That sounded about right. The photocopy older image of himself known as his father always haunted him with sayings where ever he went. It was nightmare. But those sayings made him stand up and grasp his broom. Even if he was caught flying out here and received detention...oh fuck he didn't care. He was going to be the best. Mounting his broom again...he sighed a bit longer. He wanted to fly up and touch the moon first.  
  
  
He caught site of the long, pointy thing in Malfoy'ds hand and concluded it was a broom. But still- wasn't praticing at night against the rules? The black-haired one's first impulse was to run back to the castle screaming "Headmaster! Headmaster! Malfoy's outside practicing Quidditch! Give him fourth months of detention and then expel him!"  
After all, that would be exactly what Draco would do- in fact, hadn't he tattled on them about the Dragon egg in the exact same way?   
But, no. He wasn't as slimy as Malfoy. No. Harry Quietly stood up and tiptoed back to the castle, returned a minute later with somebody's borrowed camera, crouching behind a bush. He'd simply take a picture...and use it as ammunition to keep Malfoy in line. Yes, what perfect plan...  
  
  
The pictures he was about to take were definably not of the same Malfoy who was on the Quidditch field. The one who always wanted to see Harry fall off the broom and was viscous on his own. No, This Draco floated up on the broom, sitting on it side ways, his legs hanging off it. Gripping the handle, he was silhouetted as he flew up high. Draco's robes billowing about in the wind, as well as his hair. It really was longer then it appeared when it was slicked back. He flew with a grace that was not evident otherwise and now he was high enough to be right in the middle of that huge moon. If the camera was good enough... it would show that pale handsome was giving a very rare happy smile.  
  
  
Okay, how does it go? Point the camera, flip on the flash. Damn, getting Draco was difficult. He was moving around. Finally getting the boy in position, which clearly showed it was Draco AND that he was on a broom in the air, Harry pressed the button to take. Big mistake. A huge flash of light, as well as a pretty loud "POOM!" was heard as the picture was taken and Harry was, by the sheer shock, propelled into some spiky bush with thorns.  
  
  
The light and the noise brought him back to reality shockingly fast. The broom dived down as he lost control, but he managed to land without breaking a limb or something even more important. He was gasping and panting, dropped the broom and ran I the direction of it. He had to know what the cause was. Oddly it reminded him of a camera. Ah-ha. Those bushes were rustling like mad. Draco balled up his fasts, approaching the bush and calling.  
"Alright! Come out! I know you're in there!" He tried to sound threatening, but only managed to make his voice crack. Ugh.  
  
  
"I...can't..." Harry managed to gasp weakly.  
That gurgled twisted up voice was definitely Harry's, but he was in a lot of pain. Oh, what he had fallen into?  
He was posed somewhat above the bush, hundreds of thorns clinging to his clothes an holding him from sinking any further- one wrong move, though, and he would go crashing into the hell. The camera strap was clutched in one hand, but the camera its self had long fallen into the bush. But so what? It was metal! He was flesh!  
  
  
Potter? What was he doing in there...? Spying on him no doubt. Dammit. Just perfect. But God...he sounded bad. So what else was he going to do? Yes, even Malfoy's have consciouses and his told him that if he left Harry there it would just...be wrong. You're a noble person. So now he was going to save someone he supposedly hated. Or was going to try to. Stepping into the bushes carefully he muttered a bit...before finally spotting the boy tangled up in the thorny bush. Christ.   
"Harry!"  
No time to blush over using his first name. Hands came out...getting marred at cut by thorns as he tried his best to untangle him.   
"Hold on..." Was Draco's feverous response to the action.  
  
  
"No! DON'T PUSH ME I-"  
Harry stopped screaming when he realized that the other was actually trying to get him free. Immediately, he felt his good sidekick in. After, all his was being nice for once...maybe he should just destroy the picture he took...in the meantime, the many thorns threatening to impale him was first priority  
  
  
He winced where time he got a cut...and one was especially nasty across the top of his hand as he got the last of what look to be Harry's robes un tangled. And now he could offer his hands out so the Boy could grab them.  
"Take my hands...and I'll pull you up and out...slowly now..." Draco said, sounding oddly comforting.  
His eyes were wide, glimmering silver, hair hanging along his chin and jaw line.  
  
  
Harry carefully took the boy's uninjured hand but put one foot one foot down as a base- in case this who thing was simply a means of being able to push him more forcefully back. In his other dangled the camera that had started the whole mess. Why didn't Sean tell Him it would make such a bright flash?  
  
  
The sight of the camera made his stomach drop. Oh God. So he really had been taking pictures of him. Probably to black mail him, no doubt. And he was helping him? Draco felt betrayed...but how was that possible? They weren't...friends. Yet...he still lead the shaky boy away from the thorns and far enough away from the bushes that they were almost back on the pitch. Letting go of him finally, he winced and drew a breath sharply through his teeth, nursing his battered fingers and hand... Robs were cut up as well. Then eyes narrowed to Harry and the camera.   
"...I see you're starting to take after that Creevy..."  
  
  
"It was some weird Herbology assignment!!"  
He was pretty much babbling- at this point, after Malfoy had actually helped him (for what mysterious reason Harry could not fathom) the last thing he wanted to do was appear like a blackmailer, even though WAS almost what he just done a few minutes ago. Gesticulating wildly, he even went as far to point to the plat he had "Supposedly" been taking photos of.  
"I couldn't care less about you...and, whatever you were doing. Hell, I didn't even know that was you...!", was Harry's wonderful lie.  
  
  
"Then I'm sure I'll see the developed pictures in good time."...A frown came over those pale features. God...he'd hurt himself for nothing. Harry was so...ugh. He hated him! Just for acting like this. Go ahead and tell me him...he didn't care. Nothing mattered these days.   
"Well get back to work then. You interrupted me..." Was spoken bitterly. Draco tried to hide his wounds...taking a few steps back slowly. Harry didn't even care he was hurt. After helping him...this was the thanks he got? All that Draco would mutter was "...Bastard..."^  
  
  
Okkk! This is certainly TBC. I hope you enjoyed it so far. E-mail me at siytherinqueen@aol.com if you have any suggestions. Or just review! Please! That would make me so happy! Love from your Random Zombie! 


	2. Fight For Your Right...To Take Pictures!

Title: You Hurt Me  
  
Warnings: Language, Violence, Blood, and of course...^^ Slash! If yah don't like it...Don't cry to me. Bipolar!Harry  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry...And some really brief Crabe/Goyle mentions. Yucky...I know. But. It's necessary!  
  
A/N: This is based off a role-play. I, the author, played Draco Malfoy. It switches off from each boy's point of view, starting with Draco. Forgive me if the characters seem strange and odd, or OOC...these are our interpretations! Nyaah! :P  
  
Chapter 1: Fight For Your Right...To Take Pictures.  
Yes. This chapter involves Harry flipping out. And Draco getting very stressed out. Plus a fight.  
  
Thank you to Lady Guena, my first reviewer. You are the bestest best best person ever! This for for youuuuuu! ^_^  
  
  
"Where are going? Go to Pomphrey, or you'll get an infection." Harry asked.  
  
He was very careful to speak in a tone that was very neutral. Not commanding, but not very very concerned or caring. Just sort of natural good-meaning sounding. He hadn't heard the comment about the Bastard- had he; he might be saying something very different. And his face? Also very neutral- sort of innocent looking, maybe cute, or if one chose to interpret it so, stupid  
  
  
"Oh shove it, Potter. I'll be fine. They're just little cuts. Don't try to seem like your concerned. It doesn't gain points in my book. I can see through you." Draco replied bitterly.  
He didn't believe those words. Or that look. And he forced himself to look away. He hated self-sacrifice. He'd almost done it for the other. Given a little piece of him away to someone he barely knew and yet knew so well. Pain was all he felt at this moment. And extreme confusion. This caused him to grip his broom tighter, blood dripping.  
  
  
  
"It's.... a gash." Was again spoken by Harry in a neutral tone.  
Just the facts, Sir. You can say they're cuts, but it's bigger then a cut so therefore it's a gash. It's logical, see? No love or hate or personal opinion involved.  
  
  
"I. Don't. Care. It doesn't hurt. I'm not crying. Go back inside already! You're really bothering me!".   
He was... Enraged now. Cheeks tinged pink with anger as he threw the broom down, fists clenching. Would he have to pick him up and physically move him? Now was not they time to be in his presence. So much was plaguing his mind.  
  
  
"Okay..."  
Although he tried to remain rather calm and meek and neutral throughout the whole thing, he slipped up here- he voice no longer sounded so plain and simple, but there was diffidently a...deflated quality to it. Kind of hurt, almost. And a little scared. Not the Draco would hurt him- if there were ever one who not naturally physical it was Malfoy. But that was it. People can hurt with physical strength He busied himself with looking over the camera to check if anything happened to it one's it's trip in the thorn plant, head down. He seemed to have finally "Left Draco Alone".  
  
  
His chest puffed out at that. But he wanted that Camera. There was no trust now. Herbology...God. He didn't remember any assignment involving photos and bushes. So before Potter would physically depart, he reached out and yanked the camera from his grasp as he checked it. "When I develop the photos, you can have it back." He sneered at this. Oh shit, Draco you're only going to get yourself in more trouble. But was he really caring? Nah. Time for a little pay back for marring his pretty flesh.  
  
  
Harry wasn't excepting something like this. No warnings, no protests, no nothing- the second Draco pulling that camera out of his hands, Harry physically lunged after it with enough force to knock both of them down. And he did.  
  
  
Ha. He knew it! Harry was taking pictures of him. Otherwise it probably would have just been a verbal argument over the camera.   
"Argh!" He yelped as they hit the ground.   
Draco was doing his best to keep the Camera from Harry. He wasn't going to give it up that easily.  
  
  
Too bad, because by the time they had hit the ground, Harry had wrapped his arms around the camera with more grip then leech around a leg of an unfortunate victim. He head was painfully buried in Draco's clothes with no option to breath, but that was okay. As long as he had some sort of grip on that camera, it was okay even if he was dead.  
  
  
"Grr. D-don't give up...do yah...? Suppose you wouldn't...since these are pictures of me, after all..." Draco smirked through clenched teeth.  
He thought that comment was very smart sounding... a bit muffled as they rolled around in the power struggle. Harry was so...close. No! Don't think about it... that would not help him win anyway by imagining how much closer the two of them could be.  
His mind, on the hand, was now focus on one object, on desire, one thing: the camera. He fought to maintain his death grip, painfully lifting head for a second to take a ultra-fast breath and letting snap once again into a position that was natural for it...going back to no-breathing zone. Through that, a sort of muffled shriek could be heard. The actually words, though, could not be made out.  
  
  
"G-gah..." The blonde devil rasped.  
The shriek had frightened him a bit... it sounded as if he had hurt Harry. Why should he not be happy about that, though? His grip was getting looser... bad bad bad. Potter wouldn't win. He couldn't Why did he always have to win!? It made him want to cry... knowing how pathetic he was... Harry could feel Draco's heart racing obviously, his eyes clenching closed as the struggle continued. Hopefully no one would see this.  
  
  
The only he had been trying to say there was 'Never!!! IT'S MINE!!!!' But this seemed to be getting nowhere. He suddenly let go, and twisted himself over so he could use one of his rams to pin down Draco's legs. At the same time, he planted one of his feet on Draco's Chin pushed back. It's wasn't as though he was kicking it, but more like forcing his neck into an uncomfortable position. And with his hands on the camera, Malfoy was virtually defenseless. You don't live with Dudley for ten years and not learn something about self-defense. Then, he quickly used he free hand to give the camera good, hard tug- luckily, Draco was so confused and shocked by what just happened this might work.  
  
  
Stuck. And boy it hurt. The position he'd been forced in had happened so fast. His muscles froze up, eyes opened wide, gleaming like mercury, hair was all-askew now. And he had no breath, gasping slightly. Sweat was slightly evident on his forehead. And his eyes looked... a bit watery. Defeat. It crushed him like a ton of bricks... once again losing to the perfect child.  
"...Fuck...." was all he murmured.   
Such a dirty mouth. He was sad... very mad all at once... and for obvious reasons. Finally, he could no longer hold on, and the camera slipped from his grasp, smacking into Harry's face.  
  
  
The camera flew too him much faster then he except, and had some nice fun beating him in face, and once again shocking him backward, this time off of Draco. He once again put a death grip around, smiling euphoric in spite of the blood dripping from his nose. His eyes had an eerie, glazed, I'm-on-Speed look.  
  
  
Whoa. That was a strange version of Harry. When he was freed he quickly stood up... blood smeared on his clothes... and his cuts reopened look quite nasty. But that wasn't what he was focused on...That look about the Boy Who Lived. And his next choice of words was... really strange in themselves.  
"...I'm sorry, Harry...Are you alright...?"  
His neck whipped around to face Draco. Fast. Too fast. One could almost here the bones cracking in his neck and upper torso. A few drops of blood   
Flew from his face and splattered against bottom of Draco's robes- the other may have stood up, but he was still on his knees.   
"Wha? I'm fine. Oh, sorry about that...." He still had that nasty LSD grin, and his voice sounded strange, as though he was talking through his nose.  
  
  
"Egh! Potter!..."  
The hair on his body stood on edge at that noise. It was... disgusting.  
"...What the fuck is up with you? You look like you're... on...well..drugs." Spoke a very shocked Slytherin.  
Draco had no idea as to why he was speaking in such a weird tone... God he was a strange boy. But so was Draco.  
  
  
But "Potter" was already, having jumped up the instant Draco had a made a move. He was now bounding in a straight line to the Hogwarts castle, screaming,  
"IT'S MINE!!! YOU CAN"T HAVE IT!!! MINE, MINE, MINE!!!! ALL MINE!!!"   
  
  
...Holy Christ what happened to this boy!? Was actually what he was thinking. It was only a mild scuffle over a camera. And now he was acting as though he was a few cakes shy of a bakery. Was Draco the wonderful cause of all this? No better ways to find out then follow him. And that's exactly what he did. Draco rushed after him.   
"Harry! Harry wait up!!" He cried out.  
  
  
If heard him, he certainty wasn't going to do that. He continued running, yelling back something about Draco's ancestors wearing polyester.  
  
  
Polyester. Well. He didn't have any memories of that...But he wasn't going to give up. And Draco wasn't slow... he'd catch up with Harry and grab him and haul him off to the hospital wing as soon a he could. Something was... extremely wrong now. And was Draco worried? Fuck yes...   
"Harry!!!"  
  
  
He didn't stop running, but he did really acknowledge Draco this time. By screaming "Lucy! I'm home!!" as loud as he could before abruptly halting in front of the school door, one hand thrust out grandly, ready to pull it open.  
  
And this is the end of Chapter 2! Woo! Aren't you all excited?! What will Draco do? What the hell is wrong with Harry anyways? And do Draco's ancestors really wear polyester? Uhm. I don't know. TBC. Weirdo. God. Review, Please! Ok. Byeee! -RZ 


	3. Peanuts Stuck In My Teeth

Title: You Hurt Me  
  
Warnings: Language, Violence, Blood, and of course...^^ Slash! If yah don't like it...Don't cry to me. Bipolar!Harry  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry...And some really brief Crabe/Goyle mentions. Yucky...I know. But. It's necessary!  
  
A/N: This is based off a role-play. I, the author, played Draco Malfoy. It switches off from each boy's point of view, starting with Draco. Forgive me if the characters seem strange and odd, or OOC...these are our interpretations! Nyaah! :P  
  
Chapter 3: Peanuts In My Teeth  
The Fight goes on a little...Elbowing...Talks of starvation...and Force-feeding! Oh yes. Draco kinda, sorta, admits his love. Eh-heh.  
  
Two New wonderful reviewers! I love you I love you! And Night Walker. I was not the one that deemed Harry Bipolar. His role-player did, and I haven't talked to her in a while. I'm sorry if I've offended you in anyway. If you have any suggestions for me...I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for liking my story otherwise!   
  
  
Snatch! Harry was not going to be allowed inside without Draco escorting him. Harry could feel two arms grab him around the waist, and pull him in close, pressing him up against his chest forcefully. "Stop! Harry! Hold still! Calm down! Please!!" He felt horrible... and like this was actually his fault...  
  
  
He responded by babbling something along the lines of "...You'll never take me alive!!!!!" and wildly waving arms. His nose seemed to have stopped bleeding, at the very least, although his face and the top of his robes still had the blood from the bleeding on it. Basically it was too much Endorphins at the same time...combined with the adrenaline from the thing with Draco on the ground, plus more from running like a maniac.  
  
  
"...This is going to hurt me more then it's going to hurt you!!.... I think..." Draco stated.  
And with that... he smacked Harry upside the head with all the power he could fathom. After the blow he re gripped the boy, so as he could not fall and get himself anymore dirty then he already was.  
  
  
And good deal help that did. Draco's bony little arms probably couldn't muster the strength to splat a fly. However, the pointy bone did the trick. Harry stopped squirming and stopped to grasp his skull in a few seconds of pure agony before turning around looking at Draco with the forming of a tear in one eye-   
"Do you ever eat?..." He sobbed weakly.  
  
  
"...Yes! Harry...Come on...y-you need to go to the hospital Wing...s-something's wrong with you.." The Slytherin stuttered.  
Fuck...Don't cry don't cry...he was thinking that so much... he actually said it aloud...  
"Don't cry..! Please..."  
One arm was loped around his waist still, and the other pulled a handkerchief from his robes, dapping Harry's bright green eyes just a bit...plus wiping off some of the drying blood.  
  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I was just having a little fun...but this..." The injured one murmured.  
He slowly slipped down the wall until he was sitting and let a tear slid down his face  
"I guess it makes sense, eh? I break your neck, you crack my skull..."  
  
  
"H-harry..I'm sorry.. I was only...trying to stop you... you were...You were running around like a mad man! Please..let's go up to the hospital wing! We're both hurt now..come on!" Draco tried to sound reasonable.  
  
  
"...I think the night air is screwing up your brain."   
He was no longer talking in the painful voice, although he was still sort of sniffling.  
"Do you know what they'll do to us?! Both us look like we've beat the snot out of each other, and to top that off we should have both been asleep...oh, God knows how long ago!! We go in now, I can guarantee you we'll be seeing the wall of Flinch's office from the inside out." Came the frantic raving from Harry. He finally stood, taking car to lift his head carefully, speaking in same manner- I don't know about you, but I'm staying out here. 'Morrow's Saturday, anyway.  
  
  
He didn't know if he wanted to beat the boy senseless or hug him and cry into his chest. he was.. normal..Again? He thought? "H-harry.." He'd been saying his first name a lot. And what sucked more was... he knew Harry was totally oblivious. To everything. how he felt..  
."..All right. I-I'll stay out here...Do I have to leave you alone?..I promise..no more fights..I'm really sorry...I just...got mad and...fuck.."  
  
  
It was the first time he'd called him other then "Potter". He'd been kidding about the night air thing, but it seemed he had been right, after all.  
"Okay...but.."  
He stood up and put his hand on the other's shoulder and gently pushed him in the opposite direction from himself, so the Draco couldn't see him unless he turned around.  
"Do me a favor okay?... just...stay like that for a minute. Don't turn around." He asked as nicely as he could.  
With that, he let go, and the sound of him sitting down was heard. Sitting down, and pulling knees up.  
  
  
"O-Ok...?"   
He was frozen in the position. Trying to wonder why he was put in such a way. But he stood there. Rocking somewhat on his heels. When he would be told to leave. Draco would find himself a corner to curl up in.. try to avoid the cold.. and try to come to terms with all these feelings.. and the depression.  
  
  
Something like gasp was heard, but other then that he was keeping his little crying session pretty quiet. It wasn't as though he was sad, it was purely pain induced. Seriously, Malfoy, how many times a day do you eat? In fact, DO you even eat by a day-to-day basis?  
  
  
Depression tends to make one..not hungry. he didn't say anything..Just standing there.. He couldn't see Harry cry. And it was best he didn't. He would feel worse if he did. Never before was a Malfoy so.. Guilty.  
  
  
Finally he stopped, allowing himself to vigorously wipe his face with his sleeve before noticing it still had blood on it from the nosebleed. And the nose and eyes were probably swollen and red. He stood up, deliberately not directly looking at Draco  
"It's okay now. And I'm going to the lake to wash my face." He stated very matter-of-factly.  
With that, he slowly began to walk toward the body of water-  
  
  
Draco could use it too. The darkness could hide silent tears that tricked down the side of his cheeks quite well.. and he didn't need potter to see them. Following slowly.. his head was hung.. dead silence hovered around the blonde. as he reached to lake's edge, Knees gave and he collapsed onto them, staring at his reflection.  
  
  
Harry on the other hand, actually used the water rather then just look at it. It wiped away the blood, yes, but better yet- the coldness felt wonderful against the face that was hot from blood. Just clam down, Harry- It'll make the red go away faster. Suddenly, it hit him like a pile of bricks-he had this wand with him! Why not use it? Assuming, of course, that it hadn't been decapitated during the rabble. He tentitivly reached into his pocket and found to his relief the wood was still solid and in one piece. He wasted no time: still by the lake he lifted it and whispered "Lumos". A soft light immediately and pleasantly brighten his view.  
  
  
Finally he was washing his face, before he stood once more, wiping it dry and looking at the other who held the brightened wand..Well. This as it. he'd probably be asked to leave. Those black robes billowed about him.  
"..Well..goodnight.." Draco rasped.  
It wasn't very audible..and still facing him, he began to take a few steps backwards.  
  
  
"Going off to tragically commit suicide, eh? Forget it Malfoy. You're staying here until dawn."   
Harry, of course, was still having the snotty little brat would confronted him on his first train ride to Hogwarts was really feeling and thinking this way. I mean, who could tell? What if he disappeared, then stuck into the school, woke up his hired thugs, then returned to turn Harry into mincemeat?  
  
  
"..I don't see why you'd care if I died or not. You're just worried I'll go tattle on you. Well I have news for you, Potter. I'm grown up now. I don't cry to daddy or the teachers anymore..We're not 12 years old if you haven't noticed.."..This wasn't spoken with a sneer.  
Infact.. it was just..spoken.. no real emotion or conviction from him..He looked... empty.  
  
  
"Who can tell with you?"   
He wasn't serious. Hell, he was having fun. And from the way he was talking, eating something, too. Yes, folks, he had somehow summoned a deluxe bag of peanut M&Ms. From where? Don't ask.  
"Want on- oh, wait. You probably don't know what they are." Harry shrugged, almost sadly...then continued,  
"But really, you should eat. I'm afraid you might accidentally impale me with one of your elbows."  
  
  
"I take Muggle Studies.. I know what they are. but.. I don't really like peanuts. Thanks anyways. I like the crispy ones."  
He blinked slightly.. Surprised by his answer.  
"...What's with you and my eating?" Draco inquired curiously.  
  
  
"I'm serious. A nine year old" He paused to shove a handful into his mouth.  
"Has more flesh on their bones then you."  
  
  
"Yeah. So I'm a skinny little prick. What are you going to do about it, potter? Force feed me?"  
A small smile given to the other at his attempt at humor. He wasn't sure if Harry wanted to know what he didn't eat much these days.  
  
  
Why not? He grabbed the other by his robes, pulling him down on the ground, and, before he could protest, shoved A unknown amount of candy into his mouth, then jumped up and began break-dancing away from Draco, whom he was sure was not too happy with what had just happened, all well singing, at that.  
"I got Malfoy to eat....I got Malfoy to eat....and Dudley's probably not eating now cause of his new diet-poo."  
  
  
Force-feeding. Well. Yummy...Chocolate...did taste good..although he wasn't crazy about the peanuts.   
"..Next time..get the crispy ones! Peanuts get stuck in my teeth..." He coughed.  
Draco sat up and dusted himself off. Harry was.. Break dancing. Funny.   
"..Dudley. isn't he your fat cousin?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
Still singing and dancing, that one was, getting farther and farther away from Draco and closer to the lake. When he finally reached it, he took a quick drink and ran at full speed at Draco, missed him just in time and throwing himself back down next his bag of candy. Eating calmly continued.  
  
  
"...This is a side of you I've never seen, potter. It's...unsettling...?" Draco tried to make sense of what he was seeing.  
Was that the right term? The fact that Harry Potter had force fed him M&Ms..just drank for the lake..and almost tackled him.. but now was eating calmly at his seated side.  
  
  
"Deal with it." Harry responded airily.  
That was this only response as he continued to crunch M&M's. Finally finding that the bag was empty, he tossed it aside and stood up, walking a feet away from the lakeshore, where he was sure he wouldn't get wet. Then, he lay down, curled up into a little ball, wrapped robes extra tight around self, closed eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
  
"Fuck you Potter!"  
Well now he was asleep. He could go off and be alone at least. He was angry and confused still.. a bad combination for such a boy. Standing he dusted off his robes, still trying to get peanut out of his teeth..  
"..He'll pay.." Draco breathed dangerously.  
  
  
Or so it appeared. His eyes were closed, all right, but there was no way he was falling asleep until he heard Malfoy lie down as well. It was starnge, though. It really was. His behavior.....almost completely different from the snot-nosed Slytherin brat from their first year in Hogwarts. But still, he wasn't going to trust--WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???????? Although he showed no physical signs of acknowledgement, inside his head, a little inner self as busy screaming and throwing a fit. Fuck him? FUCK HIM?!!! What the hell was his problem? What did poor Harry do, huh?  
  
  
To him, Harry looked still asleep. he wasn't done yet.. but had put the hood up over his head.. staring down at the curled up form. His heart was racing...pursing his lips for a moment.. before letting out a heavy sigh...   
"..Why do you have to be so...so..."  
Handsome. Attractive. Lovable...shit shit..Why was he thinking like this!? "...I hate you so much I love you..God..damn.." Was muttered under his breath before finally turning.  
Forcing himself to look away from the curled up form. Harry was asleep to   
him..so he didn't expect him to actually hear it.  
  
  
Look, Your use of English adjectives is real......cool, but can you shut up? I need to think about what the hell your problem is so maybe I can take upon myself to fix it. Unless, of course, you meant that. Then I'm big trouble. But, no. That's impossible. So therefore, it was a weird way of saying "I wish you were dead." Right? Oh, please, God, tell me I'm right.  
  
  
Walk walk. Yess.. he was walking away! Haha! ..Two...whole..paces...Wait..three! Woo. Draco was going to win this....Maybe. Malfoy was about ready to throw one of his famous temper tanrums.. knowing this was very difficult.  
"Grr!!"...Oh yeah like that was really quiet.  
  
  
Okay, this was also getting nowhere. He wasn't about to let Malfoy LEAVE, not after that...that..... Harry sat, and fixed his face in another "neutral" look before speaking to Malfoy.  
"..........Where are you going?"  
  
  
Ok! That's it for Chapter 3. Whatcha think, Hmm hmm? Sexy, ney? Of course not! Review for your old buddy. Come on. You know you want too. I'll give you a nickel! 


	4. Like. Like? Like!

Title: You Hurt Me  
  
Warnings: Language, Violence, Blood, and of course...^^ Slash! If yah don't like it...Don't cry to me. Bipolar!Harry  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry...And some really brief Crabe/Goyle mentions. Yucky...I know. But. It's necessary!  
  
A/N: This is based off a role-play. I, the author, played Draco Malfoy. It switches off from each boy's point of view, starting with Draco. Forgive me if the characters seem strange and odd, or OOC...these are our interpretations! Nyaah! :P  
  
Chapter 4:Like. Like? Like!  
All right! Draco and Harry discuss. Plus there are some hugs and Draco cries! Sorry. I don't mean to make him seem like a pussy, but, he's pretty broken up. And the word "Like" comes into play.  
  
  
  
  
Fists were clenched... why wasn't he getting what he wanted! And Draco always... always got what he wanted..Just another fe-...  
"...Away. Away from you. Go back to sleep."  
  
  
"You're weird."  
That one sentence said a lot. It was a real this time- all genuinely what he thought. It even told Draco that he had never BEEN asleep, and that he heard the whole thing. It really was what Harry thought of him.  
  
  
"..Deal with it." Draco smirked somewhat. He looked over his shoulder with those creepy silver eyes back down at him.  
"You're unsettling.. and probably have mental problems from what I've seen.. and I'm a weird freak. Ain't it perfect"? Flowed from that sarcastic tongue.  
  
  
"At least I don't abuse the English language. If wanted to say you hated me so much, at least have the courage to say it in my face. Instead, you wait until I'm 'asleep'" Harry muttered.  
For the first time, his expression was one of anger, malevolence. This boy was really something, he really was.......Was he some of a machohist? Why did he always expect the worse from others, and himself? It was as though he LIKED wallowing in his own misery.   
  
  
Was there a way for Malfoy to pale anymore? Why yes! Whatever color here was in his face...faded away in an instant.  
"...Y-you heard me?"  
Of course he did, idiot!..But wait.. Draco's way so expressing romantic feelings were..mistaken for hate. he really wanted to hate him! It was expected. But..Damnit. That had certainly wiped the smirk off of his face..and left him looking..very depressed and ashamed.  
  
  
That.....serious, angered look hadn't leave. If anything, Draco's "ashamed" face had fueled it more.  
  
  
"..You hate too...so...so...why are you acting like you're so mad! Seeing as you think..that's what I said.."   
He was trying to sound brave.. but he wasn't a Gryffindor.  
  
"Listen. Malfoy. I don't know what they fed you when you were young, but Listen up, and listen good: You_ are_ Not_God. Nobody cares about you because you Treat_Everyone_Like_Dirt. Nobody cares about your "angst", and if you think that's going to get you pity and attention I suggest you give yourself a good slap across. the face. Am_I_Getting_Somewhere? I'm not repeating this." Harry spoke firmly.  
  
  
Well. He'd never expected that. He was told he was horrible. Useless. Good for nothing. Just like his father reminded him always. Everyday. But Potter...To have someone he'd thought would never say such things or dip down to others levels..he felt like someone smashed him over the head with a hammer.   
"..Right.." Was all he could even manage.  
Being constantly told you're hated and unwanted. You begin to think it.  
  
  
"Good. Now..."   
He was about to do something extremely dangerous. He had no idea how Malfoy would react but...of what was the point? He had started this, he might as well finish it. If he broke off here, Poor Draco looked like he might commit suicide. So, Harry hugged him. Yes, folks, Harry Potter the Gryffindor hugged Draco Malfoy the Slytherin.  
"You will hug me back, and we will pretend the last four years never happened, okay?" The Gryffindor stated evenly.  
  
  
All he really could comprehend at the moment...was That Harry was close to him..and they were not punching each other. Although Weasly was really the more punching type. His face was certainly shocked.. and had received pink coloring along his high cheek bones. Hood fell away and he finally managed to get his muscles working.. and gave him.. a very warm hug in response. It wasn't cold or stating 'I'm only doing this because I don't want to be killed'...And it was very hard to hide a tear streaming down his cheek. Quite embarrassing. Harry had to seem him cry.   
"...Forget the past four years? Does that mean I also have to forget this moment, right now?" Was that an attempt to sound romantic!?   
  
  
Why was this moment more important then any? Was it that he meant it WHEN HE SA- no, must not think of that.....right now, fixing Draco's character was the most important thing to do! Encourage, him, moron! "Very Good. You seem to be learning."  
He tightened his grip, on because he wanted to get a firm hold on Draco, both physically and mentally, so he could ask him.....very carefully, now. "Draco, do you have any friends?"  
  
  
He'd called him by his first name. It was kind of odd..and again...Harry had unsettled him. Hee hee. he was getting good at that. He thought about the question..and then shook his head.   
"..I don't suppose Crabbe or Goyle would be considered a friends...I used to have some when I was younger. But now...just a bunch of acquaintances. I've even met the girl I'm supposed to "marry"...But we aren't friends. It's a world I think you'd hate to live in, Harry" He was very sincere, knowing how stubborn that raven   
tressed Gryffindor was..and Draco was used to being walked around like a Dog at a show.  
  
  
"But isn't Pansy your girlfriend?????"   
That last question had been asked solely for the purpose of asking this. That had been pretty much it; really-although Draco's answer gave him a sudden shock. Suddenly he just felt very tired...and depressed...for Draco, for himself. He slip down on his knees, pulling Draco with him-the longer this "hug" position could be kept, the better.  
  
  
"..Pansy. Pansy Pansy Pansy." He said the name with a grave expression and shook his head.   
"..I don't like her, you know. She just...I don't have the will power to scream and hit her away...Really because--.."  
He didn't want to say it. But Draco knew full well why. Because he didn't want to be like his Father..who yelled and hit his mother. If he did that to Pansy...Surely he'd fall in those footsteps. But it was comforting..to just be held there, and hold in return, now seated.  
  
  
"Well...then...is there anyone you like? At all?"   
Harry was a genius. Who else sound so relatively calm and unafraid when his mental stability depending on this answer? Good thing Draco couldn't see the faint gleam of sweat on his brow.  
  
  
"...Of course there is. I may be a Malfoy.. but I certainly can fall in love. Infact..I have."  
...And it's you. But that wasn't stated. Draco was trying his best to hint in big manners that it was Him. How wonderful. He looked at Harry with slightly wide eyes.. his heart beat just a bit faster..could he really say it? and he didn't even now! Harry still..may as well hate him! But weren't they forgetting four years?  
  
  
Oh, no. He once again embraced Draco, tightly, so they could not physically see each other's faces.  
"I...I like you, Draco!"  
Oh. God. What did he just say? Why did he just say that? Was he really going insane? But wait. It might actually be the best thing to do at the moment. If Draco didn't like him...then fine, he could always say, "Just kidding!" Or skip off and leave him to think he was a fruit. I was okay, Harry didn't care. But what of he did like him?  
  
  
Like...me?...Like me? They weren't looking at each other.. but Like is a very strange word! It's in-between love, hate, And platonic. Love was what he wanted.. hate was the easy way out and He wasn't sure he could be buddies with Harry like Weasly was. Too tempting. Noo..Like could mean...Anything! He wanted to pull his hair out and scream infrustration...! Like like like!  
"I like you too, Harry." D'oh!  
  
  
Well, it was sacrifice his own dignity and personal comfort for Draco, IT MIGHT AS WELL WORK PROPERLY! "No, That's not what I meant! I like you...a lot!" Harry strained.   
Pain. Pain in his chest. Some sort of strange pain. And it wasn't him feeling self-pity, again. It was something else, something more real...but what?  
  
  
"Well...that's what I ment too!"  
...And it was true!...He wanted to look at him damnit! But it was kind of hard...although they were still pressed up in duel embraces. Harry was so...warm. Like the same warmth that made his hand and feet numb. That felt alot more serious then just 'Like like'...But...Curse that word!!  
  
  
"As In...Love?"   
What kind of Idiot was he? He didn't have to be here. When Draco had helped him up from the bush, he could have just stood up, and walked back to his room...talked with Hermione and Ron...his friends. How would they react if they could see this? But these feelings were important...If not for him, but Draco's sake. Maybe he had never been anything more then misunderstood. And angered.  
Love. There. We were out of the 'Like' Term..and everything seemed to clear up. Liking someone was much more complicated.. and could leave room for other people to weasel in or to slowly go from Like to dislike. Love though...Sigh  
"I thought that.. you heard me before..what I said..."   
He'd said.. 'I hate you so much I love you!'...Draco was trying to make the last part count.   
"...Yeah....And I am making absolutely no sense..."  
The statement followed by embarrassed laughter.  
  
  
Harry let go of him as though he had just realized Draco was something disgusting and slimy and sat back. But the expression his face didn't convey that emotion. It was sweaty...confused....shocked. But not unpleasantly, and not pleasantly other...but one thing was certain...the boy sitting there, panting, had certainly been profoundly effected by those words.  
"I...ah........"   
And why, why, why couldn't he feel as though those "I like you!"''s had been totally faked?   
  
  
"...I'm sorry." Was really all he could managed...being let go...felt like he was dropped by Harry himself into a bottomless pit. Dammit. Now he probably can figure it all out. Perfect. Well...One way or another...Draco had so possible way of forcing himself to say he was joking because...he wasn't!...And running away wouldn't help. Just have to face it all now.  
  
  
Chapter Four Is complete! All Hail 80's music! Kevin Rowland & Dexy's Midnight Runners Are your God! Mwahahah! Review!! 


	5. Twigs In My Hair

Title: You Hurt Me  
  
Warnings: Language, Violence, Blood, and of course...^^ Slash! If yah don't like it...Don't cry to me. Bipolar!Harry  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry...And some really brief Crabe/Goyle mentions. Yucky...I know. But. It's necessary!  
  
A/N: This is based off a role-play. I, the author, played Draco Malfoy. It switches off from each boy's point of view, starting with Draco. Forgive me if the characters seem strange and odd, or OOC...these are our interpretations! Nyaah! :P  
  
Chapter 5: Twigs In My Hair  
The boys continue their little discussion under the stars. It doesn't look very good for dear Draco.  
  
Thank you to my two wonderful reviewers! Especially Djiinxx, for actually e-mailing me! You both rock my socks. This is for you!  
  
  
Why are you doing this? Those things you said- all fake. But why did you say them? It was all for your own gain. Malfoy really means what he's saying. You should treat these feelings with honor. It doesn't matter how he was like before. Don't be selfish. Yes, try to be nice for once. He Suddenly reached out to hug Draco again, this time pulling the Slytherin down so the two of them were lying on the ground. Noses brushed, and Harry refused to pull away. Instead, he lifted one hair and gently brushed it through Sliver-blonde, giving Draco a rather quirky smile.  
" Try...try to get some sleep, okay?"  
  
  
He didn't have a hard time...knowing he was lied too. It was easy...his father did it so much. 'I love you, Draco'. Was just not what it ment. It was simply a statement...and he knew that Harry was...deep down...didn't mean anything...or didn't understand...Draco really wanted him to understand and to feel the same way. But...he just couldn't do it. Damn Potter...Why? As they lay down he stared at the other boy so close to him, studying his face and that smile.  
"...I probably won't..." Draco murmured softly.  
Because he'd be staring at him the entire night. Forever wondering why the only thing he wanted was right there and he wouldn't have it.  
  
  
Yes, Harry, those things you said were fake. But, the really question here is, perhaps..........It's wouldn't be such a bad idea to make them real? After all, isn't this how love works? One person tells another they like them, and the person on the receiving end thinks "Well, why not? They seem nice, and it's really flattering!" And then those two people might find they really do like each other. Maybe, even that other person before ends up loving the other, two. Harry closed his eyes, continuing to run his hand through Draco's silken strands. Being nice to Draco...since when did he nice such good advice to himself? It was not revolting or uncomfortable, as he had been afraid. No, It just the opposite. Perhaps he should listen to himself more often.  
  
  
Draco would have some real taming to do to his hair. It'd been through hell today...a scuffle...flying on his broom...and now the Boy Who Lived was practically playing with it. Just the thoughts made him blush a light pink and bite his lower lip. He didn't have a clue what Harry was thinking. He could only wish it was about him...Please be about me!...Yes so he could never fully loose his selfish Rich boy Slytherin Side...but everyone has their faults. He was just watching the other in their silence...wanting to touch his face...but really wasn't sure if. He had the right too. A hand slowly came up and his long pale fingers stroked Harry's cheek delicately. If he were swatted away...then he wouldn't have any hard feelings.  
  
  
Harry, with his eyes closed, figured to touch was just another piece of grass, continuing to stroke Draco's hair. Suddenly, he stopped and sat up, with a look on his face as though he had suddenly figured out the meaning of existence. The he burst into laughter, whacking his forehead.  
"My GOD! We're so stupid! Why are lying here on the grass when we could just spent the night in Hagrid's Hut?! On a bed with a Pillow?!"  
That last sentence was yelled with almost fanatic glee as the Gryffindor envisioned Hargrid's cozy hut with a pillow, damn you.  
  
  
They we having such a...wonderful...peaceful moment...and as he was jolted back to reality with a startling gasp, watching Harry look like the happiest madman alive. Hagrid's Hut. That...dirty...place..with...animals...?...Well...If it's going to make him happy.  
"..Are you sure...he'll let us? What if we...or more as to say..since he likes you...I...get in trouble?" Draco asked faintly.  
A pillow was nice...but he didn't need another detention and a nasty note from his father...  
  
  
But the moment of euphoria was, too broken. Almost immedaitly, as Harry remembered....he lied back down next down, this time on his stomach, still laughing.  
"Oh, wait...I forgot...today's the DAY HE VISITS HIS COUSIN IN HOGSMEADE!"  
The happy face and laughter was replace with rage as he proceeded to have a sorta of mini-temper tantrum, completely with kicking and beating the ground with his fist. However, it passed in less the a few seconds, leaving a very tired, unhappy looking Harry in it's wake. Sleeping with insects. Waking up with twigs in his hair. Absentmindedly, he took off his glasses- he was on his side now, and the frame was pushing painfully into his nose. What a calamity.  
  
  
"...I see." He blinked.  
But then chuckled as Harry's little tantrum ended.. and he gave him a true round of applause. "...Wonderful show."   
Draco was a master at tantrums. His poor mother would know...he'd tugged on her arms, bit her and pulled her hair and earrings so much as a little boy...it was a surprise he was still living.  
"...You have so much...energy, even when you're exhausted." He noted.  
He turned on his side and was watching him curiously. Most of all...he wanted to see what Harry looked like without his glasses looking dirty and rugged.  
  
  
"Blame it on the food I was feed as a kid, I guess."   
He looked somewhat vulnerable with the glasses. And REALLY tired. But he refused to fall asleep now and let the ants have play cricket in his hair. So, he merely contended to look back with a sort of childish expression of handicappism- eyes stilted, mouth slightly open...The first thing he was doing after this damn ordeal was taking a bath.  
  
  
"But I heard rumors that the muggles starved you...didn't they? You don't look that skinny now...Because you eat so much of that damn muggle candy." Draco pried.  
he could imagine Harry with rotten teeth.. and just the thought made him chuckle. "...Have you ever considered fixing your eyes and getting rid of those glasses? They hide your eyes...and give you a very nerdy-esque aura." Draco looked like he'd considerably regained enough confidence to Tease Harry...smirking ever so slightly, batting his eyelashes innocently.  
  
  
"Not really. There just this sort of rule in the house: "Don't let the boy think he's on a vacation. In other words, always constently remind him how lucky he is to live with you". Harry said those words with little emotion.  
It was the past, it was unimportant. But his glasses?!  
" I can't! I've had them since...oh...I don't know how long... They're probably the only things that were actually MINE before I got here." He gaped.  
  
  
"Oh come on. I'm sure you'd score with the...ladies...much more if you at least tried it."  
He didn't actually sound thrilled about girls liking Harry...frankly because he was a tad ...ok...maybe not a tad...very possessive of Harry... whether he'd like it or not. Personally he didn't care about his reputation as much as his father did for him.  
"...You'd look cute."   
He chuckled even more... feeling very confident with himself... even if he did get smacked in the face.  
  
  
The prospect of girl hanging off of him like in the rap video he'd accidentally seen this summer made him ill. He expressed his feelings with a face.  
" As though I don't have enough problems with this damn scar...I can just imagine the calamity...ugh."  
  
"Really..I didn't think you of all people...Scarface..."  
He liked that nickname he'd given Harry in their younger years... and the reaction it triggered.  
"...Where so concerned about your appearance. Are you really as vain as I am?"   
Draco was just having a ball now...mostly because he'd never been this close or had such talks with Harry. Maybe he didn't appreciate it...but Draco certainly did. It was like Harry actually cared...although he probably didn't.  
  
  
That probably wasn't a good move on Draco's part. Harry immediately, turned around, giving Malfoy a good view of the back of his head. He didn't appreciate being called "Scarface" no more now then he did earlier. And most astounding was how Draco was beginning to act more and more like his normal, arrogant self. It was like...like...their were tow people in that body-one bastard, and one...what? Possible friend? Or maybe even- NO! NONONO! He wasn't going to even think about the "L" word!  
  
  
"..Awww. I was only kidding you know. Don't be so stubborn. Your scar isn't bad at all. I mean..It's small.. and your famous because of it! Sheesh..."   
He flopped over back to his back and stared back up at the sky...considering himself. Well he was slipping back into his nasty mode...but it was hard to help. He let out a little sigh...finding some comfort in the sky that was slowly...slowly becoming alight with the daytime.  
  
  
"...It looks like it 's about five o'clock now." He stated this fact with growing glee.  
He had (More or less) survived an outside with Malfoy. Now, he could finally go back in- and if anyone caught him, he could just say he woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. Beautiful stratagy, Harry. Now, go return Sean's camera, go eat something REALLY fast, and spent the next eight hours...sleeping. The plan sounded so good to him in his head that he strange up, running toward the school building with newfound energy. Glasses were quickly placed back on their usual perch.  
  
  
...And he left the blond sitting there...watching him go looking...utterly crushed. The stars weren't as comforting as they were a few moments ago. Now everything would go back to normal. As soon as Potter entered the school...which he did...there. Now nothing...Draco thought...could go back to what had happened. Standing up slowly...Draco knew he looked like Crap. If he was lucky he could sneak in and drown himself in the showers...to get clean and wash off all these feelings...He trudged back into the school very dismally.  
  
  
Woopee! Chapter 5! Review my darlings! XD Wee! 


End file.
